


Ничего не происходит

by InkDaisy



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Крис начинает вести себя странно, Стив твердит себе, что ничего не происходит. Но в какой-то момент он больше не может игнорировать происходящее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего не происходит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing's Going On](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6476) by fallonblackdays. 



Когда Крис начинает звонить реже, Стив говорит себе, что ничего не происходит. Съемки способны поглощать всё — время, силы, эмоции... Площадка не щадит ничего, а Воздействие — самый всепоглощающий проект из тех, в которых Крис когда-либо участвовал. Стиву знакомо это чувство; раз или два в жизни он ощущал себя выжатым к концу дня. Он знает, что в такие моменты тело вымотано, сознание опустошено.

Ему не нравится, что вести от Криса приходят реже, чем обычно, но он понимает. Он понимает, когда его звонки сразу переводятся на голосовую почту. Он твердит себе, что всё понимает, даже если Крис не перезванивает.

Когда Крис сообщает ему, что не приедет в Лос-Анджелес на редкий трехдневный перерыв, как планировал, а останется в Портленде, "поработать над музыкой", Стив говорит себе, что ничего не происходит. Ему не нужно объяснять, что песни для Криса — почти как воздух; Стив и сам становится одержим, когда работает над альбомом.

Так что он отменяет заказ столика и уверяет себя, что все нормально, хоть и знает, что над музыкой Крис работает исключительно в Нэшвилле.

Когда Крис не появляется на концерте в Hotel Cafe семнадцатого июля, потому что остается в Портленде, утешать только что брошенного девушкой Алдиса, Стив говорит себе, что ничего не происходит. Крис — самый преданный человек из всех, кого знает Стив, а кто заслуживает преданность, если не семья и друзья? Так уж получается, что для Криса актеры Воздействия — и то, и другое.

Так что Стив в одиночку готовит сцену, в одиночку проверяет звук, в одиночку проводит концерт. Он уверяет себя, что всё в порядке, несмотря на то, что Крис обещал приехать.

Когда Стив — сюрприз! — появляется на пороге съемной квартиры Криса в Портленде, а тот выглядит далеко не счастливым, Стив говорит себе, что был идиотом. Что-то определенно происходит. Крис пытается это скрыть, но актерское мастерство в повседневной жизни ему никогда не давалось: улыбки натянуты, прикосновения неискренни, а мысли явно витают в облаках.

Два дня спустя Стив улетает в Лос-Анджелес с камнем на душе.

***

  
— Мне кажется, что Крис мне изменяет.

Дженсен застывает, не донеся вилку до рта. Он медленно кладет прибор на стол и смотрит на друга в упор. Стив ненавидит такие безмолвные взгляды, на разные лады обвиняющие его в идиотизме.

— Не смотри на меня так.

— А как мне на тебя смотреть после такого заявления?

— Это не паранойя, Дженсен, — оправдывается Стив. — У меня есть на то причины.

— Выкладывай. — Дженсен скептически выгибает бровь, и Стив едва сдерживает внезапное желание кулаками стереть это выражение с лица друга.

— Значит, так. — Он делает глоток чая со льдом и мысленно желает, чтобы неалкогольные напитки тоже придавали "хмельную отвагу". — Он почти не звонит, не пишет ни письма, ни смски.

— Он просто занят...

— Настолько, что даже на сообщение минутку не найти? Сомневаюсь. Он за последние три месяца всего однажды приезжал в ЭлЭй.

— Съемки могут...

— Вот только этого не надо! Были выходные, были перерывы. На прошлой неделе он пропустил мое выступление, о котором было известно за несколько месяцев, ради которого он специально расписание освободил!

— Алдису было...

— Его можно было привезти сюда, концерты обычно неплохо отвлекают. — Тут Стив понимает, что Дженсен защищает Криса слишком упрямо, словно... — Что происходит? Что тебе известно?

— Ничего, — быстро отвечает Дженсен. Слишком быстро.

Стив давно знаком с актерами, поэтому он в курсе, что лучшие артисты на сцене — худшие лгуны в жизни.

— Дженсен, в чем дело?

— Он тебе не изменяет, дружище. — Дженсен облизывает губы.

— Тогда что происходит?

— Ничего не происходит.

Стиву хочется поверить в эти слова, но он слишком долго твердил себе эту ложь. Пришло время выяснить правду.

***

  
Кажется, что никто ничего не знает и не замечает никаких странностей в поведении Криса. Никто даже не обращает внимания на недоумение Стива. "Плотное расписание", — говорят ему. — "Напряженный сезон". Стива этим не убедить. Хоть кто-нибудь должен быть в курсе.

Дженсен прекратил искать оправдания для Криса и вместо это спрятался за молчанием, как за каменной стеной. Сочиняет он, может, и плохо, но держит язык за зубами он почти профессионально.

Джаред же наоборот, превосходно умеет сбивать с толку. Горящие глаза и улыбка с ямочками — сама невинность. Стиву даже не удается понять, скрывает ли тот информацию. Джаред сияет, словно солнышко, вне зависимости от того, есть ему что сказать, или нет; очевидно, он не прольет света на эту тайну.

Актеры Воздействия тоже не собираются давать ему подсказок. Джина держится в стороне от чужой личной жизни; Тим наблюдает за ситуацией с отеческой снисходительностью — вроде бы принимает участие в жизни младших коллег, а вроде и нет; Алдис будет верен Крису до гробовой доски; а Бет настолько полна сочувствия, что даже будь ей что-нибудь известно, она бы не сказала Стиву ни слова, чтобы уберечь его. Стив тычется кругом, словно слепой котенок, а он этого терпеть не может. Проведя очередную ночь, метаясь по постели без сна от мыслей о том, кем Крис заменяет его, Стив решает, что с него хватит.

Он берет с собой совсем мало вещей — ванные принадлежности и смену одежды. Он не любит летать ночью, но сейчас ему всё равно. В самолете даже не замечает своего соседа, огромного мужчину, занявшего добрых полтора сидения и храпящего с громкостью бензопилы. Стиву плевать на всё, кроме Криса и того, что происходит за его спиной — чем бы это ни оказалось.

Он приземляется в Портленде в половине четвертого — в кои-то веки рейс прибывает без задержек — и уже в 4:17 стоит возле квартиры Криса. У него есть ключи, но он их не достает. Ему хочется, чтобы Крис впустил его сам, как в старые добрые времена. Но Крис не подходит к двери. Никто не открывает. Стив снова нажимает кнопку звонка и ждет еще пару минут, помня о том, как медленно Крис просыпается. В конце концов, он сдается и достает ключи из сумки.

В квартире темно и тихо. Хмурясь, Стив поднимается по лестнице, но там, как и внизу, ничего. И никого. Он включает свет в спальне, где его встречает пустая заправленная постель. Сердце в груди сдавливает тисками. Где может шататься Крис в половине пятого утра в понедельник? Кажется, Стиву известен ответ.

Он чуть не срывается обратно в аэропорт, но он слишком устал и слишком шокирован, чтобы найти силы на поездку обратно. Так что он просто спускается вниз и в темноте усаживается на диван. И ждет.

***

  
Давящая тишина нарушается только в 5:45, когда в замке поворачивается ключ и открывается дверь. Зажигается свет, и Стиву приходится сощуриться, чтобы дать глазам привыкнуть.

Крис застывает на пороге и ошарашенно таращится на друга.

— Стив?

Тот открывает рот, но слова застревают где-то в горле. Волосы у Криса взъерошены, а под расстегнутой на груди рубашкой видна блестящая от пота кожа.

— Стив? — еще раз зовет Крис. ("Как будто ему не всё равно", — внезапно разозлившись, думает Стив. — "Как будто он имеет право беспокоиться обо мне".) Крис опускает ключи в чашу, подходит к дивану и наклоняется для поцелуя, на который Стив не отвечает.

Прикосновение губ Криса кажется пустым, и Стив изо всех сил пытается эмоционально отстраниться, чтобы не чувствовать тепло тела, которого касался кто-то еще. Чтобы не чувствовать ничего.

— Что ты делаешь? Когда ты приехал? Почему не позвонил мне?

Стив нервно сглатывает. Такое чувство, что горло у него набито лезвиями, которые раздирают в клочья пока не высказанные слова.

— Где ты был? — только и может спросить он, но в этих словах выражены все вопросы, ответы на которые он хочет знать. Где ты был все эти недели? Где ты был последние месяцы? Где ты был?

— Гулял, — отвечает Крис. — У меня завтра выходной.

— Где гулял?

— В чем дело? — хмурится Крис.

Стив стряхивает с себя оцепенение. Его злит растерянность на лице Криса. Ему кажется, что эту продуманную реакцию — выражение притворного непонимания - Крис доводил до совершенства ради этого самого дня, когда Стив начнет задавать вопросы.

— Я приехал, потому что мне надо понять, — говорит Стив. — Уж ответы мне дать ты должен. Чем ты занимался?

— О чем ты?

— Три месяца прошло, Крис. Три месяца! Я тебя почти не видел... Черт, да я толком тебя и не слышал! Ты меня отшивал столько раз, что я сбился со счету. Сначала я себя уверял, что ты занят на работе, но сейчас я знаю, что всё не так просто.

Напускным были замешательство или нет, но теперь оно сменяется вполне настоящим смирением.

— Ты думал, я не замечу? — горько улыбается Стив.

Крис вздыхает, облизывает губы и нервно проводит рукой по волосам.

— Ты прав. Прости.

— Не надо извиняться. Я хочу услышать объяснение.

— Я не могу тебе его дать. Не сейчас.

— Не можешь или не хочешь?

Крис колеблется.

— И то, и другое.

Стив с недоверием смотрит на него. Хотя, тут нечему удивляться.

— Кто он?

— Он? — Крис снова хмурится, и Стива захлестывает необъяснимым желанием сцеловать складку со лба.

— Она? — предполагает он.

— Стив, черт тебя возьми, что ты вообще... — Крис цепенеет, когда до него наконец доходит. — Боже мой. Ты думаешь, что есть кто-то еще. Что я тебе изменяю!

— А что мне еще думать?

— Не это!

Стив фыркает. Он уже не хочет слушать извинения; последние недели он от всех только это и слышал.

— Избавь меня от этого. Ты выглядишь так, словно марафон пробежал, и я уверен, что в четыре утра ты далеко не для сцен борьбы тренировался.

— Нет, я...

— Что? Что ты делал?

Теперь, когда признание так близко, Стив понимает, что не хочет его слышать. Кажется, от одной мысли об этих словах его стошнит прямо на паркетный пол гостиной.

— Вообще-то, знаешь что? Не надо ничего говорить. Я не хочу ничего слышать, вполне достаточно знать.

Он поднимается с дивана, а Крис просто сидит и глядит на него, и от этого тоже очень больно. Но когда Стив поднимает сумку с пола, Крис наконец срывается с места.

— Стой! Стив, подожди. — Крис мчится к нему и хватает за руку так крепко и отчаянно, что Стив едва не вырывается. — Стой-стой-стой. Всё не так, как тебе кажется.

— Правда что ли? — выгибает бровь Стив.

— Правда, клянусь. Только дай мне объяснить. Выслушай меня, пожалуйста.

Больше всего Стиву хочется сбежать отсюда так быстро, как только позволят его ноги и общественный транспорт, но он не может отказать Крису. Даже сейчас он не может сказать Крису "нет". Поэтому он кивает — резко, едва заметно.

Крис делает глубокий вдох.

— У меня больше никого нет, — говорит он, смотря Стиву прямо в глаза. — Клянусь.

Что-то во взгляде Криса говорит Стиву, что этим словам можно верить, но легче на душе не становится.

— Тогда что происходит? Ты хочешь, чтобы мы расстались?

— Нет, — тут же отвечает Крис. — Ничего подобного, Стив.

— Тогда что? — Стив не повышает голоса. В этих двух словах проскальзывает весь его страх.

— Твой день рождения, — закусывает губу Крис.

— Что? — переспрашивает Стив. Он явно ослышался, ведь Крис ответил очень тихо.

— Твой день рождения. Через неделю.

— Ну да, и что?

— Я хотел сделать что-нибудь особенное.

— Например, исчезнуть на три месяца?

Крис закатывает глаза. Это простое движение в сложившейся непривычной ситуации выглядит и уместно, и неуместно одновременно.

— Идем со мной.

Стив следом за Крисом поднимается по лестнице в гостевую комнату. Вот только когда Крис открывает дверь и включает свет, там оказывается не спальня, а рабочее помещение. Всё пространство занято предметами, необходимыми для музыкального творчества — здесь все гитары Криса, стол, диван, микшер, усилители, кабели, блокноты и даже несколько наборов запасных струн. На стенах висят постеры с обложками их любимых пластинок - записи не только вдохновляющих исполнителей, но и с теми песнями, которые имеют особенное значение для одного или обоих из них.

Стив осматривает всё широко распахнутыми глазами и с каждой новой деталью поражается всё больше. Наконец, раскрыв рот, Стив оборачивается к Крису.

— Что... — Голос срывается, и Стиву приходится прочистить горло, чтобы спросить: — Что это такое?

— Подарок на твой день рождения. Я думал, можно будет разложить твои гитары здесь, — Крис указывает на пустые подставки для гитар рядом со своими инструментами. — Из-за сериала не хватало свободного времени, пришлось выкручиваться, чтобы всё собрать. Мебель отсюда я отдал Бет, она хочет у себя гостевую устроить. Мы с Алдисом сегодня перетаскивали последнее, а потом помогли всё расставить. Поэтому я так поздно вернулся и выгляжу, словно... марафон пробежал.

Стив не может найти слов. Впрочем, они и не нужны — Крис еще не закончил.

— Ты переедешь ко мне?

У Стива буквально отвисает челюсть. Пораженно уставившись на Криса, он все-таки находит смелость спросить:

— Что?

— Согласен сделать Портленд своей второй домашней базой? — Сделав шаг вперед, Крис берет руку Стива в свои. — Пожалуйста. Я устал от коротеньких выходных, когда мы проводим вместе всего двадцать четыре часа, после чего я сломя голову мчусь обратно на съемки. Мне надоело пропускать всё, что происходит в твоей жизни. Мне надоело, что ты пропускаешь то, что творится у меня.

Стив просто не может дышать. Не может ни двигаться, ни говорить, ни думать.

Крис не выдерживает тишины:

— Я знаю, что прошу многого, — говорит он. — И я пойму, если ты не хочешь...

— Хочу. — Слова сами срываются с губ Стива, но всё в порядке, потому что в них его мысли. — Ты понятия не имеешь, насколько хочу.

Невооруженным глазом видно, что Крис сразу расслабляется. Улыбнувшись, он прижимает Стива к себе и ловит его губы своими. Теперь Стив отвечает куда охотнее, сжимая кулаки на рубашке Криса.

— Мне так жаль, — бормочет он, оторвавшись от Криса, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха. — Я был идиотом.

— Вот уж точно, — с улыбкой подтверждает Крис. — Ничего страшного, ты не мог знать.

— Я не имел права сомневаться в тебе.

— Эй, — Крис тычется носом Стиву в висок, — всё нормально. Полагаю, со стороны это выглядело довольно подозрительно. Я попросил Дженсена придумать правдоподобное оправдание, но он врать совсем не умеет.

— Дженсен, — качает головой Стив. — Я знал, что он в курсе.

— Не держи на него зла, — смеется Крис. — Я заставил его пообещать, что он ничего не расскажет. Я всех заставил.

— Так все знают?

— Меня было невозможно заткнуть, — смущенно улыбается Крис.

Стив смеется и снова неспешно целует его.

— Спасибо.

Крис прижимает его еще теснее.

— Счастливого дня рождения, Стив.

— Счастливее некуда.

Неделями Стив заставлял себя верить, что ничего не происходит. Он всегда знал, что лжет себе. Он всегда знал: что-то происходит. Он просто не знал, что готовится самое счастливое событие в его жизни.


End file.
